Crimson Pures
Crimson Pures is a crew on the Viridian Ocean founded by Silenced. =History= Silenced founded the crew on 14th of January 2006. One SO (Agent) and the future Captain (Lewbull) both migrated here from the dying crew, Hands Of Dionysis. Agent became a Fleet Officer while Lewbull became a Pirate. Lewbull wanted to venture and become an Officer but this wasn't approved in Crimson Pures so he left and joined Mermaid's Typhoon and under took his first pillage, failing badly. Silenced then approved for him to become an Officer and Lewbull happily joined. Then Crimson Pures join Avengance lead by Kruegantor then Ypp Lewbull quickly befriended Silenced and rose in ranks to Senior Officer where he won the crew competition for First Mateship. Silenced then told the crew that computer problems where happening and became dormant, making the crew Orligarchic. Lewbull then took control and increased the crew's numbers from 22 to 30. Silenced came back for a short time and elected Alias, a good friend of Agent, Lewbull and Silenced, to be captain and to make the crew Politics Autocratic. Alias became Captain but the Politics stayed Orligarchic. Alias switched with Lewbull who to present time is Captain. Lewbull joined Brotherhood w-o Banners. Lewbull raised the crew's numbers up to 45 at one point, now hovering on 34-35. =Public Statement= Arr, either ye be seeking the fresh sea air or an exciting life of pillaging and richness this be the crew to join! We believe in loyalty, (as our booty shares says), trustworthiness and all round happiness! ----------------------------------------------------- How to join our happy crew and rise through the ranks! Cabin Person: ¤ Just ask any Officer. Pirate: ¤ Have a broad. ¤ Have the Badge. ¤ And sign up with the forum. Officer: ¤ Have at least 4 broads ¤ Have the Navy Rank of Ensign. ¤ And have the Badge. ¤ Take the test. Fleet Officer: ¤ Have broads in every main pillaging duty puzzles; (Swordfighting, Bilge Pumping, and Sailing, Navigating, Battle Navigating, Gunning and Carpentry). ¤ Have the Navy Rank of Lieutenant. ¤ And have the trust of Senior Officers and the Captain. Senior Officer: ¤ Have at least 3 Solids, 2 Broads. ¤ Try to gain a distinguished average in all main pillaging duty puzzles. ¤ Try to obtain a vessel of any size or colour; (Red preferred). ¤ And have total trust of the Captain and other Senior Officers. ¤ Take the test. The Captain: ¤ Our current Captain is Lewbull. ¤ He has taken over Captaincy whilst Silenced be away. ----------------------------------------------------- Arr, other things be discussed and displayed on our Private Statement! Rules: Avast, there be rules... and penalties 1. Do not leave ship 'Abandoned at Sea!' - 2 hour warning - 1 Doubloon Fine. 2. Restock the ship - 2 hour warning - 1 Doubloon plus Restocking Fee. 3. Port at Inhabited Island - 1 day warning if left at Uninhabited Island - 5 Doubloon Fine. 4. Obey higher ranks - Arr, there be no set fine! 5. Permission to Board (PTB ) - Failure to do this is a plank off that vessel! 6. No Swearing - Arr, there be no set fine! 7. No Taking Over Helm - Arr, this be at the OIC's (Officer In Charge) discretion - Usually Plank and/or Pay docked. ----------------------------------------------------- Our Favourite Stalls: Agent's Ironworking Stall - Lima Island - Cannon Balls and Swords - Contacts: Agent, Lewbull, Trogo. Celegast's Distilling Stall - Lima Island - Rum and Mugs - Contacts: Celegast Ypp's Shipbuilding Stall - Dragon's Nest - Ships, Charts and Bludgeons - Contacts: Ypp. ----------------------------------------------------- No Flag Invites, we are quite happy with Brotherhood w-o Banners and be careful, because we're the Crimson Pures! = External Links = Crew Forums